


Progeny

by Original Characters (HMSquared)



Series: We Three Kings [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Tension, Background Relationships, F/M, Inspired by Real Events, Pregnancy, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Original%20Characters
Summary: Quarantine changes for the Rollins family.
Relationships: Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Series: We Three Kings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739185
Kudos: 1





	Progeny

**Author's Note:**

> Based on her reaction, I don’t think Asuka knew Becky was pregnant beforehand. She definitely knew she was becoming champion, but the instant Becky said it, Asuka’s face dropped. That reaction can’t be faked.
> 
> I’m actually super happy for her and Seth. I think they’ll make great parents, and they’re amazing people.

“And so while you’re off being champion, I’m gonna go be a mom.” Asuka’s mouth fell open in legitimate shock. Becky nodded, pulling her into a tearful hug. And sitting on her sofa, Sophia was speechless.

She couldn’t believe it. Seth was actually going to be a dad. He was actually having a baby with that wench. It didn’t feel real.

Her phone buzzed twice; without looking, Sophia knew it was Bálor and Mox. But she paid them no attention. Instead, she packed for a flight to Davenport, Iowa.

It was cloudy and the middle of the night. Sophia’s silver eyes glowed faintly in the truck. She had the wheel in a death grip.

She hadn’t spoken to Seth since their night on Raw. He didn’t even know she knew. This whole visit was one big, happy surprise.

Their house wasn’t anything special. A light was on in the kitchen; Seth was making popcorn. Parking, Sophia got out and walked to the front door.

She knocked, surprisingly. There were footsteps, then the door opened. Seth gave a start. Sophia rolled her eyes, gesturing behind him.

“May I come in, idiot?” He silently nodded and stepped aside. Once the door shut, Seth turned to face her.

“I take it you saw Raw.”

“Whatever gave you that impression?” Sophia quipped, swiping up some popcorn.

“You’re here and I didn’t tell you.”

“And if Becky hadn’t revealed it on national television, were you going to?”

“I didn’t think you cared.”

“I don’t.” Her eyes flashed silver again. “But I do need someone new to torture.”

“If you even think about hurting—“ Seth trailed off when Sophia began to laugh.

“Relax! Jesus, I’m joking.” Her expression turned serious. “But…” The door opened again, revealing Becky. She tossed down her bags and gave Seth a tired hug. “Well, if it isn’t the wench.”

“Sophia.” Becky gave a surprised smile. “Didn’t know you were in town.”

I just got here.”

“And she was just leaving.” Seth shot her a pointed look.

“Mox, Bálor, and I want to meet the kid. That’s the deal.” Sophia turned for the door, then stopped and gritted her teeth. “Congratu-fucking-lations, Seth.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t decided if Becky knows Sophia’s a demon. She definitely thinks something’s up.


End file.
